Namida O Nagasu:Shed Tears for Me
by Angelic Curse
Summary: Hiei hates seeing the way everyone can act so happy.


just something i thought of at the last minute.....CREATIVE flames  
  
accepted!!!!i dont own yyh.........  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
_Namida o nagasu:Shed tears for me  
  
_-----------------------------------------------  
  
(Hiei's p.o.v)  
  
I stared out an open window. Yusuke's apartment window. I watched  
  
as different assortments of vehicels passed by,and the one-to-two humans  
  
walk to wherever they desired to go. Then,I heard familiar shouting from  
  
down below.  
  
"**YUSUKE**!",Keiko shouted as she chased him further down the cement  
  
walk-way.  
  
"C'mon Keiko,ya know I didn't REALLY mean to...well,**kinda**."  
  
"**_You JERK_**!!",she yelled as her hand collided painfully with his face.  
  
Then I noticed something. He didn't react with some comment,he just  
  
looked at her. I watched as he slowly grabbed her hand,and pulled her  
  
close.  
  
"I'm sorry,Keiko.",he said with a charming smile.  
  
"Yusuke,your such a suck-up.",she replied to him,giving off an infatuated  
  
smile.  
  
"A **good** suck-up?" he asked.  
  
"_Yeah_."She said with a dreamy smile as Yusuke placed his lips softly on  
  
hers.  
  
I was disgusted. Why would they ever desire to do such moronic things?  
  
I continued to watch them play in the now completly emptied streets;  
  
continued to watch their happy faces as they were basked in moonlight.  
  
----  
  
_**My heart is taking  
  
A light that was fading  
  
Its a pain always plauging  
  
This voice never-ending**_  
  
----  
  
I looked away,for I could not bare to watch it any longer. I stood myself  
  
upright from the windowsill,walking towards the kitchen to get myself a  
  
glass of water.  
  
As I walked past the fridge,I stopped. All over the fridge was pictures  
  
of Yusuke and Keiko,with rare group pictures of the rest of us,...,even  
  
**me**. But what caught my eyes the most,was the couple. Every picture  
  
contained happiness,so much,that even I felt it as I glanced along the  
  
magnet frames.  
  
I glared at the pictures,for even giving me such thoughts.  
  
----  
  
**_Lulling me into dreaming sleep  
  
Hurling me into waters deep  
  
Upon a cold grave the tears would seep   
  
But for my soul one would never weep_**  
  
----  
  
I heard the door be thrown open,and I quickly escaped to the window  
  
so they would not see me. I ran,seemingly teleported,to a nearby park.  
  
I didn't fled to my normal branch that I useually slept upon,but rested  
  
against the trunk of the tree.  
  
I sighed,looking towards the ground. My eyes caught hold of my kantana,  
  
the brilliant blade in which I had used to slay so many in my harsh life.  
  
----  
  
_**Scarlet and Crimson stain my name  
  
Pain in darkness a mere game  
  
In this life,what is one to gain  
  
Is how quickly it could come to an end  
  
**_----  
  
I slid the blade from its sheath,admiring its sharp features as I held  
  
it infront of my face.  
  
'What have I done to deserve to live,in all that I've done to deserve to die?'  
  
I thought coldly.  
  
I felt myself smile calmly as I held the blade near my veins.  
  
_'I could end it all now....end it for good...be it heaven or hell that I belong.'  
_  
----  
  
_**Balancing on the thinist thread  
  
A soul walking amoung the dead  
  
Hearts so fond of the haunting dread  
  
Into the darkness I was lead**_  
  
----  
  
The blade was so close to cutting through my skin,I could feel the cut  
  
that wasn't even there yet. I was finally ready to do something I had wanted  
  
to do for so long,it hardly seemed real.  
  
"Sir,what are you doing?" asked a little,brown haired,blue-eyed girl.  
  
I looked coldly at her,and she stared happily into my eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked her.  
  
"It looked like you were gunna cut yourself." she said,stumbling on her  
  
words abit,as if she were going through the process of learning to talk.  
  
"And you care why?" I asked coldly.  
  
"Doesn't that hurt??" she asked innocently.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then...why w-wouwld you wanna do it?" She asked,looking at me with  
  
concerened eyes.  
  
"Because I want to.You wouldn't understand."  
  
By this time,I was getting annoyed with her presence,a presence that still  
  
binded me to this world. I wanted to get it over with.  
  
Then,I saw a young woman walk up behind the small girl.  
  
"Rai-lyn,**where have you been**!I've been so worried!Don't ever walk off like  
  
that again!" she cried,wrapping her arms around the small frame of the  
  
child.  
  
"Sissy,I've been here with this nice man!And you know what?He said he  
  
was gonna _cut_ himself!!",Rai-lyn said with a bubbly voice.  
  
"He what?Rai-lyn,quit making up stories! I'm so sorry sir,she's been  
  
watching alot of movies...." Then I saw her eye my blade. I watched  
  
her eyes grow wide as she pulled Rai-lyn closer to herself.  
  
"_Your going....to.....suicide....?"_ she said in a stutter.  
  
**".............Hn.......",**was my only reply to her until....  
  
"_Coward_.",she said coldly.  
  
"What did you call me?Unless you want death with me,you'll shut your  
  
mouth."  
  
I watched her stand and tell Rai-lyn to walk to the car. She walked over  
  
and sat next to me.  
  
"Whats your name?" she asked quietly.  
  
"What does it matter?" I questioned back. She looked over at me.  
  
"Look me in the eyes,and tell me why your doing it." she said,not  
  
even in a commanding tone.  
  
"What does it matter?" I repeated.  
  
"_Fine........."_she sighed,and then,something I never thought I'd ever see in  
  
my life. A tear slipped from her eyes...._a tear for ME_.....  
  
----  
  
_**Is there really a light within the dark  
  
Set in black stone from hearts far apart  
  
When everthing in life seems so wrong  
  
You have to see the shooting star in the long run**_  
  
----  
  
I saw her get up,and start to walk slowly away,but then,she looked back at   
  
at me.  
  
"I'll pray for you,_man in black_...." she whispered.  
  
I watched her walk away,until I could not see her anymore. I looked back  
  
at the now uninviting blade. I pulled it back,and thrust it into its sheath.  
  
I walked back to Yusuke's apartment,hours have passed by now. I knocked  
  
on the door. I heard some rumaging around before the door handle  
  
actually started to jiggle and open.  
  
"Hiei?!What are you doing here?**DON'T** tell me Koenma has the  
  
nerve to call me this late at night!" He complained groggily.  
  
"I'm 'spending the night'. I need you to keep me,_sane_,till morning."  
  
I said coldly,adding on,  
  
"If you tell a soul,I'll kill you,....,**slowly**."  
  
"O.K,whatever,c'm in....Hey,whaddya mean 'sane'?",he asked.  
  
"Hn.",I walked past him,and I sat on the same windowsill.  
  
_'I won't be called a coward by anyone.I'll prove to her I'm not.'  
_  
----  
  
_**I'll follow the light the best I can.  
  
I won't fall to any man.  
  
My will is strong  
  
Where my heart is so lost  
  
I know I'll find where I belong  
  
..............someday........................**_  
  
----  
  
please read and review,tell me what ya think!


End file.
